


【Timjay】一個聰明的選擇

by GaleB



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: Jason覺得自己真他媽是個天才。





	【Timjay】一個聰明的選擇

**Author's Note:**

> *Timjay，骯髒向（？）  
> *不算肉，就只是有點髒髒的（？）  
> *仍舊是很喜歡彼此的Timjay  
> *注意：雖然是甜的，但提及兩人會玩BDSM，請慎入  
> *注意：兩人對彼此都有一些……帶有獨佔欲和不怎麼值得嘉許的想法？請確定不管怎麼樣的他們都能接受再往下看

　　  
　　  
　　「你做得很好，所以可以選一個玩具當作獎勵，除此之外，你還能向我提出一個要求。」  
　　  
　　聽見Tim這麼說，原本還因為疼痛與疲憊而失神發抖的Jason頓時清醒了些，他掙扎著偏過臉，翻過身從床上勉強爬起來——這有點困難，鑑於他剛剛仰躺著，雙腳腳踝被懸空繫在床頭板上，維持軀幹和大開的腿呈現九十度的姿勢、被對他來說有些粗長的玩具插了一輪，現在能翻過身都是種奇跡。  
　　  
　　坐在他腿旁的Tim將玩具箱推到他面前，他小心又期待地覷了帶著微笑的Tim一眼，然後看向整齊擺放各種玩具的箱子。  
　　  
　　Jason用力眨眨眼，試圖讓混沌困怠的腦袋清醒些，他必須好好想想該怎麼使用這個難得的獎勵，Tim說可以提出要求，那麼他就得思考該怎麼利用選擇的玩具與要求達到最佳效益。  
　　  
　　他先看向的是不同款式的乳夾，那是對他來說最輕鬆的玩具，夾上去時帶著輕微刺痛的感覺有時會讓他更加興奮，而且獎勵時間的Tim總是會以讓他舒服為主要目標，會輕輕拉扯著乳夾的鏈子或用拇指搓揉他被擠壓得紅腫的乳尖，讓他在細癢的刺痛中高潮。  
　　  
　　這或許是個獎勵的好選擇，但是不，他不能選這個，要是選了這個雖然能快速進入到他最期待的環節——Tim親自操他的環節，但他不想那麼快結束，他還想多跟Tim玩一會。  
　　  
　　Jason遺憾地看著乳夾一會，轉開視線望向一旁的飛機杯，幾乎不到一秒就否決了這個玩具，是的，這玩具能讓他只有爽沒有痛，但相比起來，Tim的手或嘴可以讓他得到更多快感與滿足，要是選了這個，能要求Tim的事就少了一項，他才不想做這種虧本生意呢。  
　　  
　　手銬和拘束帶——他才剛被放開，已經受夠失去自由還不能摸到Tim的狀態了，眼罩就更不用說了，獎勵時段不能看著自己的鳥寶寶性感的樣子，還算什麼獎勵？  
　　  
　　Jason的視線移向旁邊的尿道責罰棒，微微皺起眉頭，責罰棒顧名思義是懲罰時用的，現在是獎勵時間，所以他並不想選這個，況且他也從來不喜歡這個讓他疼痛又抑制他高潮的玩具，但Tim似乎挺喜歡的，有時他因為陰莖被進入而恐懼呢喃著Tim的名字時，會發覺Tim那雙澄澈的藍眼睛閃爍著暗色的愉快光芒——好吧，可以考慮考慮，而且這個玩具可以讓他無法高潮，雖然痛苦了點，但多少能延長他們的遊戲時間。  
　　  
　　貞操帶比責罰棒好一些，雖然當他硬起來時，那玩意仍會勒得他的老二疼痛不已，但至少不是侵入式的疼痛，而且這個貞操帶後方有開洞，他可以戴著玩具讓Tim操他，還不用擔心自己太快高潮。  
　　  
　　導尿管——啊，上次太嚇人了，他一點也不想回憶自己是怎麼邊失禁邊崩潰地哭喊著安全詞哀求Tim住手的，雖然事後Tim給他的安撫與獎勵可以讓他忘掉這些痛苦與恥辱——哦，說不定他選了這個，Tim會再給他其他獎賞也說不定？要是這樣就能考慮了。  
　　  
　　拉珠或許也可以，雖然玩得時間長，但Tim說不定願意讓他邊舔著Tim的老二、邊將拉珠塞進去，他可以故意塞慢一點，讓這個獎勵能更加延長。  
　　  
　　肛塞……Jason看著顏色大小各異的肛塞思索地皺起眉，如果是靜止不動的肛塞，他或許還能忍住高潮，但電動型的大概會很快會被弄得射出來，畢竟剛剛已經被強迫射精太多次了，雖然很疲累身體卻敏感得過分，完全無法忍住解放的衝動，現在他甚至覺得只要Tim的手指插進來他就會立刻高潮，所以跳蛋也一併否決。  
　　  
　　Jason焦躁地用視線一一掃過那些玩具，沒有一個完全稱心合意的，Tim還在等他回答，他不能思考太久，得快點做出決定才行。  
　　  
　　他的視線游移著，最後才聚集在他一直刻意避開視線的電動按摩棒上，他幾乎可以說害怕這個玩具，除了有顆粒加強刺激外、它對他來說太粗也太長了，就算塗滿了潤滑劑，仍然光是插進來他就會疼得直抽氣，整根沒入體內的話會頂到太深的位置，動一下都讓他痛得想縮起身，顆粒在內壁摩擦的過於鮮明的感覺將疼痛與快感放得無限大，即使他擅長忍耐疼痛，仍舊不怎麼喜歡這個。  
　　  
　　Tim知道他不喜歡，所以並不常對他用這個玩具，可是他同樣知道Tim心裡那些有點黑暗的小心思。  
　　  
　　Tim喜歡看他狼狽難堪，看他因為受不了而哀求，放下平時的強勢、毫不掩飾自己的脆弱，然後因為他露出這些沒在Tim以外的人面前露出的神情而幸福地笑起來。Tim想要那些他沒在別人面前展現過的姿態、無論那些看上去有多麼不堪，為了能看到他所有糟糕的模樣，Tim總會冷酷地一次次將他逼至極限直到他終於受不了地喊出安全詞。  
　　  
　　他應該要罵Tim是個虐待狂小變態，畢竟他不想讓任何人看見的模樣被這麼赤裸裸地展現在他人面前，讓他感到尷尬窘迫又難堪，但除卻那些情緒，實際上他不可思議地喜歡、並且完全不介意Tim這麼做，也樂於給予機會讓Tim把自己操到崩潰。  
　　  
　　就像Tim喜歡他毫無保留的模樣，他也喜歡看到鳥寶寶毫不壓抑、帶有強烈的獨佔慾、因為愛他而變得執著冷酷、顯露出內在情緒、露出只有他能擁有的表情，在那一刻他們是褪去了理智、偽裝、尊嚴後，只專屬於對方的最真實的模樣。  
　　  
　　那才是他們玩這樣的遊戲的最終目的，也是他們在命令與遵從、支配與臣服、疼痛與快感中真正追求著的事物。  
　　  
　　如果選了這個，已經被操得紅腫的後穴大概會更加疼痛不堪，體內大概也會被撐得太過而無法喘息，可是這樣的疼痛或許能延遲他射精的時間，他能好好享受Tim給的一切，還有Tim那愉快又滿足的表情。  
　　  
　　他做好決定了，同時也想到了怎麼運用另一個獎勵。  
　　  
　　Jason抬眼看向等待著的Tim，注意到他的視線，Tim開口問道，「決定好了嗎？」  
　　  
　　Jason點頭，將手中的粗長、佈滿顆粒的假陰莖推到Tim面前，Tim挑起眉，「這就是你的選擇嗎？」  
　　  
　　Jason遲疑片刻，然後在深呼吸後點頭，Tim露出一個微笑，「那你希望我怎麼做？」  
　　  
　　Jason嚥了口唾沫、濕潤叫啞了的喉嚨，下定決心般道，「……我想你抱著我用這個操我。」  
　　  
　　這其實是兩個要求，但他故意將它們合在一起說成一個，這是有點作弊，他不確定Tim會不會發覺——準確地說、Tim一定會發覺，只是在不在乎而已。  
　　  
　　幸好，Tim只是稍微詫異地頓了一下，就微笑著拿起假陰莖替它清潔消毒，容許了Jason的鑽漏洞行為。  
　　  
　　在替玩具仔細抹上一層潤滑後，坐在床上的Tim攀起腿，拍拍自己的大腿，溫和地喚了聲，「過來。」Jason立刻手腳併用地爬了過去，正面坐進Tim懷中，雙腿從Tim的腰兩側穿過環住，然後彎身抱住了他的小紅鳥，將臉頰蹭在對方耳旁發出期待又緊張的喘息。  
　　  
　　在玩具以緩慢卻不容拒絕的力道進入他、而讓他整個人顫抖著從鼻腔哼出痛呼時，Jason感覺到Tim空出一隻手攬緊他，輕輕來回撫摸他傷痕累累的背，然後用唇在他的乳頭與頸肩不時落下幾個安撫的吻和稱讚。  
　　  
　　他知道只要讓自己痛，就能得到Tim格外高興與溫柔的反應，他用可以忍耐的疼痛得到了Tim的稱讚、Tim的擁抱、Tim的撫摸、Tim的親吻、還有Tim的愛。

  
　　  
　　Jason滿足地將臉靠上Tim的肩膀，覺得自己真太他媽聰明了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Fin.  
　　  
　　據說無雙把這篇稱作天才肉（？）  
　　  
　　我非常喜歡會玩BDSM的Timjay，非常喜歡。（就各方面來說）

　　雖然很喜歡所以寫了不少，不過因為其他篇似乎比較over一點（就純粹是SM的肉了），所以先選了比較甜、bdsm氣息沒那麼重、不是肉的放了www如果有人覺得這樣的Timjay還可以的話我會很高興的wwwww

 

　　2017.08.30  
　　2017.12.03 修改


End file.
